Goodbye Love
by illruntowardsvegasskies
Summary: No one could ever start to comprehend her terrible secret, but will a class trip to New York and a chance encounter change everything? Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi First fanfic, so please be nice. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction, so please no flames!!**

**Also, I think I should pre-warn you that there will be drug content and a character death in later chapters.**

**Anyways! On with the story:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, or RENT, if I did, I would keep Anthony Rapp in my basement...**

**---------**

Preface:

She always walked down the hallway with a fake smile plastered on her face. No one knew what really went on in her head, not her best friends, not her boyfriend, no one. Sometimes that burden was too much to bear, and she would think about what life would be like if she didn't exist. She needed to find someone who understood her pain, her sorrow, and her heart-breaking secret. Little did she know, the chance of a lifetime was about to befall upon her.

Chapter One

Sunlight beamed through eighteen-year-old Gabriella Montez's bedroom window, saying 'Gabriella, time to wake up!' The petite brunette, however, had different plans. _Ugh, morning already?_ She thought, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, yawning, and rolling out of her comfortable bed. Gabriella made her way towards her closet, picking out a long-sleeved pink tee-shirt, with a white, lacy camisole for underneath it, her favorite pair of skinny jeans, and topped the outfit off with pink ballet flats and her locket. She then brushed her teeth, arranged her currently straight hair so it was under a white headband, put some make-up on, and grabbed her car keys, and cell phone. She made her way downstairs, noting the fact that her mother was already gone. _How typical…. _She grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard, shoving it down her throat in hunger. She was about to leave the house, when she noticed a piece of paper with a pen on the living room table. Curiosity got the better of her, she made her way to the table, picked up the piece of paper, and laughed when realization finally hit. The paper on the table was none other than the permission slip for Gabriella's senior class trip; her mother had signed it and left it out for her daughter. Gabriella rolled her eyes in disgust, _if she thinks that this is a good way to show that she cares about me, she must be crazy… _Gabriella crammed the paper in her backpack before heading out to her car, and finally to school. Gabriella walked through the bright red doors of East High with her trademark 'Gabriella smile'. She didn't have to wait long before someone greeted her.

"Gabby!!" she heard a familiar voice exclaim while sprinting towards her.

"Good morning Sharpay, you're chipper, as usual!" the brunette giggled as her blonde friend reached her.

"Jeez Gabby, never make me run like that again!" Sharpay reprimanded Gabriella, causing the youngster to keel over in laughter. The friends were soon chattering away about everything, from fashion to boys, to musicals, when they were interrupted by someone shouting

"Gabs, Sharpie!" the two girls whipped around to face a small, blue-eyed brunette with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Kelsi! How are you?" Gabriella asked, hugging her small friend.

"I am good, but I have some news for you guys regarding the class trip…." Kelsi trailed off, making sure she had both of her friends attention. "We're listening Kelsi…" Sharpay giggled, noting her best friend's serious face.

"Well, apparently we're going to be in where ever we're going until….October 31st…." Kelsi told her friends with a sad smile. Gabriella and Sharpay's jaws dropped, they had gone trick-or-treating together for as long as they could remember, and this trip would certainly ruin it.

"T-t-t-that's, not fair!" Sharpay stuttered disbelief and shock written on her face. Gabriella shook her head, looking to Sharpay, who just shrugged.

"Oh well, traditions are meant to be changed, I guess…." She muttered unhappily. Kelsi smiled at the blonde, putting a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry Sharpie; we'll have plenty of fun on the trip…" The three friends heard the bell ring, signaling the students to go running to their first class.

"Oh no, let's hurry!" Kelsi rushed, linking arms with her two friends. The girls reached their class just in time

"Ah, Miss Neilson, Miss Montez, and Miss Evans, you are just in time, take your seats, please." Their homeroom teacher, Ms. Darbus chided the three girls as they reached the classroom.

"Hey Gabriella!" a voice called from the back of the class. Gabriella turned around to face a smiling Troy Bolton; who was Gabriella's boyfriend of almost three years.

"Good morning, how are you?" Gabriella asked and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good, I'm really excited for the class trip!" he exclaimed. Gabriella was about to say something, but was interrupted by Ms. Darbus' shrill voice.

"Alright class, as you know, we will be leaving for our annual class trip on Monday, as usual, I will expect you to be on your best behavior, and no funny business…" Ms. Darbus gave a sideways glance to 'the gang' otherwise known as Gabriella, Troy and all of their friends. The eight teenagers blushed furiously as Ms. Darbus continued

"Now then, I am sure you are all curious as to where we are going…" it was East High tradition that the class trip was kept a secret until three days before departure, the students usually went to a Californian city for the trip, but not this year.

"Class, I am happy to announce that we will be going to New York City for this year's class trip" Ms. Darbus plugged her ears shut as the students in the classroom cheered and screamed with joy. Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend, ran up to Ms. Darbus and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"MR. DANFORTH!!" Ms. Darbus shrieked; causing Chad to wince.

"Sorry Ms. Darbus, I'm just excited..." Chad explained, walking back to his seat.

**Meanwhile, in New York**

"Well, it's almost time…"twenty-one-year old Mimi Marquez-Davis sighed with a grim look on her face.

"It'll be two years on Friday…." Twenty- three-year old Mark Cohen muttered while trying to fix his camera.

"What are you two muttering about so early in the morning?" Mimi and Mark stopped their tasks to face Mimi's husband, Roger Davis. Mimi rose and walked over to her husband, who was smiling at his wife and friend.

"Roger, it's almost Halloween, how can you be so happy?" Mark inquired, struggling to put the new film into his old camera. Roger sighed, taking a seat by the window and looking out onto the street, the street where everything began. Mimi and Mark looked to one another, but were soon interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"It's open!" Mimi yelled, as a tall African-American man walked in, followed closely by a short African-American woman, and a porcelain-skinned brunette.

"Hey everyone!" the brunette exclaimed, waving like an over-excited five-year-old

"Hey, Maureen, Joanne, Collins!" Mimi gasped in surprise as she hugged each of them.

"What are you all doing here?" Roger inquired, giving Collins a 'man-hug'. Collins grinned at Roger, but was still silent. Maureen rubbed Collins back tenderly; she knew he was hurting, as it was almost time for the anniversary of his love's death.

"Well, considering we live here, I think we have the right to come in here" Joanne smirked, and Roger stuck his tongue out at Joanne.

"Well, what are we going to do this year…?" Maureen asked seriously.

"We were going to go and put flowers where he set up his drums and pray" Mimi answered, lifting a cup of coffee to her lips. Everyone nodded in agreement and were soon interrupted with childish cries of "Momma, momma!" Mimi lifted her head to see her five year old daughter, Rosario, running to her.

"Good morning honey, did we wake you up?" Mimi asked tenderly, lifting her daughter onto her lap.

"No, but I hweard someone knocking, so I ran out here!" the little girl smiled innocently and everyone laughed at her cuteness. Rosario looked over to the tall man and shrieked

"UNCLE COLLINS!" she jumped out of her mother's lap, running into Collins outstretched arms.

"Hello Rosy, how are you?" Collins spoke finally, much to everyone's relief.

"I'm good, I'm doing rweally good in school" she said proudly as the man laughed.

Mimi smiled at the scene in front of her, but soon felt nauseous and dizzy. She put a hand to her forehead and thought _Oh no, please, not here, not now…._ Roger turned to Mimi, concern written on his face

"Mimi, are you alright?" he asked and crouched down to her level.

Mimi nodded and took another sip of her coffee. _I can't tell anyone what's happening to me…._


End file.
